School Troubles
by fanofjonasxoxo
Summary: Miley Stewart and Nick Gray are two of the most popular kids in school and they hate eachother. They are also the worst behaved and aren't doing well in school. After having enough, their parents send them to a behavior camp, they face love. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

"Watch it, Grey!" Miley yelled. They were yet again in another pointless argument. "You better get out of my way and stay out!"

"Why would I want to be near you anyways? You're so ugly that I can't even stand looking at you." Nick fought back. To be honest, he thought Miley was gorgeous, but he wouldn't tell any of his friends that because if they knew this they would treat him like they did her.

People always wondered why they didn't get a long since they were both some of the most popular kids in school, but their groups hated each other. Miley and her friends were on the cheer team while Nate and is friends were on the basketball team.

"Well then why are you still standing here? If you can't stand to look at me how come you are still here? LEAVE!" By now a crowd had started to form around them.

"Stewart! Grey! My office. NOW!" Yelled principle Smith. When they finally got to the office, she said, "You guys were just here yesterday for the same thing and apparently you have learned nothing from it yet again! Why can't you guys get along for once?!"

**AN: Sorry this is so short. This is kinda like a filler. Please review. constructive critisim is welcome. please if you have any suggestions or advice, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Please review. The more reviews, the sooner I post more chapters.

Don't own.

"I'll let you go again, but the next time it happens, there WILL be consequences. Got it?"

"Yes mam." Both Miley and Nate replied and with that they left. They both went their separate ways when the bell rang

**Miley's POV**

"yo peeps! What's happinin'"

"Nothing. You get in trouble?" They asked her.

"nah. Where should we go?" they often skipped the last half of the day. "What about the beach. My parents are gone so we can go to my house and get into our suits and then go.

"Cool" and with that they went to her house.

**Nate's POV**

"Hey!" Nate said when he finally met up with his friends.

"Dude you got in trouble!!" they accused him.

"nope. Let's get out of here!"

"we going to the beach?"

"you got it" Nate replied

AN: Dahdahdaaaaaaaaa!!!! What will happen next? Review to find out.

Sorry it is short. The chapters will get longer.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is longer. The more review the sooner i update. i would like atleast 3 more reviews.

don't own.

**Miley's POV**

"Which swimsuit should I wear?" Miley was asking her friends.

"How about that one." Lilly said.

"That's perfect!" The swimsuit that lilly had picked out was a pink string bikini. Miley went into the bathroom and changed into it.

"ooh! You look good!" exclaimed her friends when she came out of the bathroom.

At the beach:

They were walking across he beach when, " oh no! it's him." Miley screamed. The group tried to sneak away when Cody, one of Nate's friends said, "Lookin' good chica's!" and then wolf whistled.

With that, Nick and the others turned their heads to look at them. Miley felt uncomfortable with the stairs from all of the guys. They had never seen her in a swimsuit before. Miley saw Nate visually looking her up and down.

**Nate's POV:**

I looked over and saw a very beautiful looking Miley. 'oh my god what am I thinking? I hate her!' Nate thought to himself. I couldn't help it. My eyes scanned her perfectly tanned skin and stopped when I saw her looking at me uncomfortably.

"Why don't we all play in the ocean." Nate found himself saying. Everybody agreed.

A few hours later, everyone had gone home except for me and Miley and we were getting a long fine for some strange reason. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder while runnin into the ocean.

"put me down! Put me down!" Miley was yelling and laughing.

"never!" I said and I gently dropped her into the ocean.

Miley stood up and jumped into my arms. I spun her around and without realizing it our lips touched for a sweet kiss. It didn't last long because Miley pulled away.

"Uh I I gotta go!" Miley said and then hurried away.

I just stood their dumbfounded that we just kissed.


End file.
